EP077
is the 77th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on July 10, 2015 and in the United States on July 2, 2018. This is also the first episode where Hailey Anne and Usapyon makes an appearance, adding them as deuteragonists to the anime. Summary Hailey Anne, an enthusiast of sci-fi and anime around Nate's age, unexpectedly receives a new Model of the Yo-kai Watch and meets the 'Merican Yo-kai Usapyon, who needs her help into finding an important person of his past. Plot Usapyon is Here! Hailey lines up at a hobby shop to get herself a limited-edition Sailor Cuties figurine, only to find out that the last figure had been bought when she reached the front of the queue. This started her absolute despair, showing how much she wanted the figure so badly. While she was feeling annoyed, she hears a mysterious voice, even though she denies it at first. She suddenly notices a mysterious "Space Watch", and buys it from the shop (which the cashier denies at first), since she has an interest for aliens and outer space. As soon as she arrives back home, she opens up the "Space Watch" in her room, and reads the instructions on her newly-bought toy. She was surprised to find out that the watch could communicate with aliens, at a set time. On the way to school, Hailey's friend had a doubt that it would actually work, causing Hailey to get a bit paranoid about the Watch thinking she was tricked into buying a fake. While Hailey was in her classroom, she starts to think to herself if she even did buy a bootleg watch, and thought there could be no such thing as a "Space Watch". As she tries to scan the room, she catches a glimpse of a mysterious shadow, and once again reignites her interest into aliens. When Hailey arrives at her house, she tries to get the watch to scan, and finds Usapyon. When Hailey summons Usapyon, she seems to ask about 'Merican Yo-kai. But Usapyon breaks off the conversation, as to request Hailey. Usapyon was looking for someone, which was none other than Professor Hughley. Hailey had no idea who he is, so Usapyon had to explain who Professor Hughley is. But when the Yo-kai tried to tell her his backstory, she was reading a manga, aggravating Usapyon more. He shows her the photo of Professor Hughley and Danny (which was when Usapyon was alive back then). But when he tried to start explaining his backstory, he once again was ignored, which made Usapyon snap, forcing him to enter Invader Mode. In this case, Hailey is finally able to listen to Usapyon, as he explains his backstory. When Usapyon asks Hailey that he needs to ask Yo-kai of Springdale for information, they both understood they don't have many friends. But Usapyon tells her that he's heard of someone with lots of Yo-kai friends. Hailey was reluctant at first, but when Usapyon showed her the limited-edition figure she wanted (as a favor for finding Professor Hughley), they start the search. Hailey and Usapyon start searching for Yo-kai, with Usapyon holding his Yo-kai Pad, to help her out. After she mistakens weird-looking humans for Yo-kai, she meets a man with a pointy head who turns out to be Hungramps and Tattletell. At first, she is creeped out by this, but the Yo-kai are willing to offer help on finding Usapyon's owner. After Tattletell inspirits various passerby humans at the Everymart, she finally stumbles upon one of Hughley's colleagues, who tells them about his experience at the Fortune Hospital. Usapyon and Hailey are shocked by this, and rush to the place to check on him. When they reach the ward, Usapyon and Hailey eavesdrop on Hughley who doesn't want to do the project any more. Usapyon is scared and shocked by this, and feels sad for him. Later on, Hailey suggests that Usapyon should build a rocket of his own which makes him feel relived of his destiny. He eventually makes his way to Hughley's ward in the hospital and tells him he will build a rocket while he unintentionally knocks down the model on the nightstand. Hughley finally realises his dream, and promises he will never give up on the project. Meanwhile, it turns out that (as seen from earlier), Nate bought one of the last Sailor Cuties limited-edition figurine for Jibanyan. The cat Yo-kai tells them that they are going to make a live-action movie featuring the members of Next HarMEOWny as actresses while Nate and Whisper feel unconvinced. Characters Humans *Hailey (Debut) *Nate (Cameo) *Doctor Hughly (Debut) Yo-kai *Usapyon (Debut) *Whisper (Cameo) *Jibanyan (Cameo) *Rocker Yo-kais (Debut) *Hidabat (Cameo) *Lie-in Heart (Cameo) *Sandmeh (Cameo) *Babblong (Cameo) *Noway (Cameo) *Hungramps *Tattletell Trivia *This episode's alternative dub aired in South Africa on April 13, 2019, listed under the title "Usapyon Is Here". *This is the fourth episode where Nate isn't portrayed the main character. The first was in ''Jibanyan's Secret'' in that, Jibanyan was the main character, and in ''Whisper's Secret Past'', and ''Katie's Yo-kai Butler'', it was Whisper. The main character of this segment is Hailey. *This episode only has one segment, making it the fourth half-hour special. *Usapyon is the 6th Yo-kai to be registered in Recap Time despite not having met Nate in the episode though in the recap he says, "I didn't meet him." *This is the third time someone other than Nate summons a Yo-kai. In Katie's Yo-kai Butler, she summons Goldenyan. *This is the second time someone other than Jibanyan is the first Yo-kai summoned in a new Watch. *This is the first appearance of the Yo-kai Watch Model U in that episode and when the 'Merican Yo-kai are mentioned. *In the English dub, starting from this episode the same theme from Season 1 and 2 is used with minimal changes to reflect the new status quo in Season 3. *This episode marks the first time in the Japanese dub where both the opening and ending themes for the episode are changed at the same time, rather than only one or the other at a time. *Not counting Recap Time, this is the first episode in which Whisper doesn't have any lines. *The scene in which Usapyon tries to reveal the professor's identity but gets interrupted by Hailey shouting for no reason is a reference to Master Nyada in ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie''. *In the Japanese version, the manga 'DeDeDe no Detaro' is a parody of GeGeGe no Kitaro. **Ironically, the characters of GeGeGe no Kitaro would later appear in M04 and in a Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble collaboration. *This episode aired on Boing France on Feburary 5, 2018, making it the first western country to get an episode before the United States. Though, the next episode aired on that date was the second segment of EP078 and the third segment of EP079. The opening was the Gera Gera Po Song, while the ending was Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!. Dub differences *The signs all over Sparkopolis were painted over. **In the European Spanish and French dub, most of the background text was translated while they were all completely blank when the episode was dubbed into English. That included the text Hailey Anne read in the manga and the logo of Sailor Cuties. Errors *While the manga Hailey Anne was reading was changed to robots in the dialogue, the GeGeGe no Kitaro spoof was still intact. *The Everymart is mistakenly shown as the Yoroz Mart in some shots. *In the recap, the Japanese characters on the Usapyon medal can still be briefly seen when it spins around. In other languages Usapyon Is Here! References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Dub episodes